helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Help me!!
|type = Single |album = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ |artist = Morning Musume |released = January 23, 2013 February 23, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 13:31 (RA), 13:38 (RB, LA, LB, LC), 14:07 (LD), 14:16 (LE), 13:52 (LF), 32:34 (all tracks) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Wakuteka Take a chance 51st Single (2012) |Next = Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013) }} Help me!! is Morning Musume's 52nd single. It was released on January 23, 2013 in 8 editions: two regular edition, both with different coupling tracks, and 6 limited editions. This single is the debut of 11th generation member, Oda Sakura. On February 8, 2013, the single was certified gold by the RIAJ. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A #Help me!! #Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (大好きだから絶対に許さない; I Absolutely Won't Forgive Because I Love You) - Sayashi Riho & Oda Sakura #Help me!! (Instrumental) Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A-C #Help me!! #Happy Daisakusen (Happy大作戦; The Big Happy Mission) #Help me!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition D #Help me!! #Aishuu Romantic (哀愁ロマンティック; Romantic Sorrow) - Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki #Help me!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Help me!! #Watashi no Dekkai Hana (私のでっかい花; My Great Flower) - Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi #Help me!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition F #Help me!! #Nani wa Tomo Are! (なには友あれ！; What Will There Be Friend!) - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka #Help me!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Help me!! (Music Video) #Help me!! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Help me!! (Music Video) #Help me!! (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Help me!! (Music Video) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Oda Sakura Ver.) #Help me!! (Making of) Event V #Help me!! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Help me!! (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura (Debut Single) Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Help me!! *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, CHINO *Music Video: Kitajima Takekihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0093449&ch=0 ;Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai *Arrangement, Programming, Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO ;Happy Daisakusen *Arrangement, Keyboards, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Acoustic Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: CHINO ;Aishuu Romantic *Arrangement, Programming, Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Tsunku, Michishige Sayumi ;Watashi no Dekkai Hana *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Chorus: AKIRA, Ishida Ayumi *Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. ;Nani wa Tomo Are! *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2013.01.02 NHK Osaka Women's Association New Years Concert *2013.01.25 Happy Music *2013.01.27 Music Japan *2013.02.05 Konya Kurabete Mimashita *2013.07.03 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight SP *2013.07.31 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri 2013 *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.12.14 Billboard JAPAN Music Awards *2014.03.13 The Girls Live *2014.05.08 The Girls Live Concert Performances All song were performed at Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~. ;Help me!! :See also: The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~#Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Shutto Anna *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Ichioka Reina, Funaki Musubu / Kaga Kaede, Takase Kurumi / Ichioka Reina, Dambara Ruru *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe ;Happy Daisakusen *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Aishuu Romantic *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Watashi no Dekkai Hana *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka ;Nani wa Tomo Are! *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking Oricon Chart Positions ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 103,936 Other Charts Trivia *The single was announced via YouTube. The song title and release date was originally leaked by an anonymous person from 2ch on November 28th. *The music video was directed by Kitajima, the same man who directed ''The Bawdies' ''music video "Hot Dog". He commented: "It is is very elaborate. Its theme is 'the feeling of loneliness that we can meet in the city and positive energy'". *The B-side for Limited Edition D, "Aishuu Romantic", is the second duet by the pink duo Michishige Sayumi and Fukumura Mizuki. Their first duet was "Suki da na Kimi ga" from the album 12, Smart. *The song begins with a spoken intro done by Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna and Ishida Ayumi. It is the first time a single has featured a spoken intro since Iroppoi Jirettai's intro was done by Kamei Eri and Kusumi Koharu in 2005. *Some fans believe the title of the song is a tribute to Michishige Sayumi's line in Resonant Blue in which she shouts "Help me!". *Everyone wears the same pattern and color in the singles outfit, however each outfit has an unique design. Michishige Sayumi stated that she thinks Oda Sakura's outfit is the coolest. * It is the first Morning Musume single to debut at #1 for a generation debut since the 5th generation, as well as the group's first number one weekly single in 3 years and 8 months. *The single ranked #1 in the weekly charts and charted for 6 weeks, with a total of 103,936 copies sold. The single ranked #68 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2013.http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/y/2013/more/4/ *It is the third single in a row to be gold certified. *This single has the best first day sales since 2003. *It is the first time since 2010 with Seishun Collection that a single has reached #1 on the Oricon Charts on the day of its release. *This is the first Hello! Project single to reach #1 on Oricon Weekly Charts since 2009's Shouganai Yume Oibito. *It was reported that some stores sold out on the first day. *The single placed #32 on the Oricon Half Year Sales Ranking 2013. *This is the first weekly #1 for 9th, 10th, and 11th generations. *This is the last debut single under their original name. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 3,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *A solo cover of "Help me!!" by Michishige Sayumi is included in the original soundtrack for her stage performance SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~. Additional Videos File:モーニング娘。 『Help me!!』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Help me!! (Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (小田さくらVer)|Wakuteka Take a Chance (Oda Sakura Ver.) File:モーニング娘。小田さくら から『Help me!!』に関してメッセージ！|A Message about "Help me!!" from Oda Sakura See Also Individual pages for tracks from the single: *Side:Help me!! *Side:Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai *Side:Happy Daisakusen *Side:Aishuu no Romantic *Side:Watashi no Dekkai Hana *Side:Nani wa Tomo Are! References External Links *Official Website (archived) *Discography: Hello! Project. UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Tsunku's official comments *YouTube playlist *Lyrics: Help me!!, Daisuki Dakara Zettai no Yurusanai, Happy Daisakusen, Aishuu Romantic, Watashi no Dekkai Hana, Nani wa Tomo are! cs:Help me!! it:Help me!! es:Help me!! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Highest Ranking Single